1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor incorporated in a display device such as a flat panel display device or a CRT display device, or connected to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been required to improve image quality by processing digital image signals, in company with increase, in processing speed of an LSI.
FIG. 8 is a schematic block diagram showing a prior art image display device.
Digital image signals of three primary colors R, G and B are provided to respective image processing circuits 10R, 10G and 10B to perform filtering processing such as edge enhancement, and the results thereof are provided through a display control circuit 12 to an LCD panel 14 to display pictures on the panel 14. The display control circuit 12 includes a multi-port VRAM and a control circuit therefor.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, when an edge enhancement processing is followed by clipping in regions where pixels are saturated at the maximum value MAXO or the minimum value no effect of the edge enhancement processing can be achieved.